fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sen'un Kusaka
Sen'un Kusaka (草冠千運, Kusaka Sen'un Lit; Grass Crown, Thousand Luck) was a former head of the Kusaka Clan over two-hundred years ago, was the rival of Shiin Nōsotchū as well as being the only one who was able to beat Shiin in head-to-head combat. Sen'un, during his lifetime was one of the single most powerful mages alive. During his life he was given the moniker of War God (軍神, Gunshin) for his prowess in magic combat, as well as his monstrous magical power, but his title as War God was a title he greatly disliked. He was also afforded the moniker of Wise Man of the Great Forest (大林の賢者, Ōbayashi no Kenja), a title he acquired because of his great wisdom and his use of Forest God Slayer Magic. Appearance Sen'un was a relatively tall man with long, back length black hair, black eyes, and a tanned complexion to his skin. Sen'un often wore armor similar to Shiin Nōsotchū, his armor consisting of multiple plates forming multiple protective layers, most notably around his chest, waist, shoulders, outer thighs and forearms, and being a deep red in color. Sen'un commonly wore his hair typically styled in a center-parted fringe that framed his face, although sometimes he wore it combed-back with two single locks framing his face instead. Sen'un was well built and highly fit physically. Sen'un, when not in battle or preparing for battle often wore a set of black pants with European styled boots, and a short sleeved shirt. He also wears a floor length, red and white cloak. The cloak was made of multiple extremely dense materials that were meant to act as a damper for his monstrous magical powers. Personality Sen'un, during his lifetime was a man of great wisdom, great authority, immense power, very caring, but above all else he was a active pacifist. Sen'un was a man who greatly hated fighting, but was known to fight if all else failed. Sen'un was for the most part a highly jovial man, often being a somewhat loud and highly outspoken man, but was not above using force to make himself clear on his decisions. Sen'un, when not fighting was a very laid back and relaxed individual, often spending time with his friends and family in his free time. Sen'un despite his lax disposition had a highly overpowering presence, one of which could make most back down from conflict simply with his arrival to a location. He was also a highly sensitive man, often pouting or sulking when accosted by others. Sen'un, despite his extremely passive nature was known by his moniker of War God for his way of completely crushing an opponents spirits in order to avoid any extended conflict, but if that failed he was known for overpowering his enemies in battle, but would refuse to kill unless it was an absolute necessity, in which he would kill without hesitation. Sen'un in battle was a highly calm and collected man able to read his enemies, as well as direct others in battle, while also keeping up their morale, making him one of the greatest leaders in history. History Synopsis Equipment Sword: Sen'un was often known for carrying a Japanese katana that he using in combat. It consists of a dark brown hilt with a white diamond design, going up and down the hilt. It's guard is shaped like four gold flower petals, circling around in-between the blade and the handle. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Sen'un during his lifetime was an immensely skilled fighter in swordsmanship. His level of skill, while top level during his life, it still pales in comparison to the level of skill his descendant, Shōjirō Kusaka. While not as skilled as his current descendant, Sen'un was a none the less a skill sword fighter, being able to effortlessly slice through most objects, whether it be natural or man-made. Sen'un's skill in swordsmanship also paled in comparison to his own skill in unarmed combat, himself being at his strongest when unarmed. Sen'un's swordsmanship tended to focus on quick, precise attacks, as well as having a large focus on parrying techniques. Legendary Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Sen'un, while having attained his level of skill from the use of his War God Magic, he was never the less considered the greatest hand-to-hand fighter during his lifetime. Sen'un's style of fighting tended to focus on the overwhelming of his enemies by overbearing force, allowing Sen'un to defeat a single enemy and scary off any other would-be attackers. Sen'un often used his mastery of the martial arts as a of deterring would be attackers by performing an immense feat of strength or skill in hopes of avoiding a fight. Sen'un's personal style focused on using his entire body to attack and defend with, using his enemies own body and weight against them, and he was well trained in almost every hand and soft-style of martial art their was, making him one of the most formidable enemies during his time. Physical Attributes God Level Strength: Sen'un has displayed a level of physical strength so far beyond that of any normal human being that all those who faced him in combat and lived described his strength as being at a god-like level. Sen'un physical strength comes from his usage of his War God Magic, which when in a passive state kept his physical strength at the described god-like level. Sen'un with his god like strength was capable of breaking and destroying anything in his path with little effort at all, allowing him to simply flick someone and send them flying until they couldn't be seen anymore. His strength allowed him to do fatal damage to an enemy with only the slightest of touches, such as breaking someones wrist just by tapping it or breaking a persons ribs just by poking them. Sen'un's strength combined with his martial arts made him one of the most lethal fighters in history. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Sen'un's speed was another one of his greatest strengths. Sen'un was deceptively fast, being able to move behind another person without detection, and stay there for a multitude of moments before they realized he moved. Sen'un, in tandem with his speed had great reflexes, being able to dodge almost anything that was directed at his person within only a matter of seconds. His reflexes were great enough the he could also dodge most attacks while in mid-air as well. God Level Durability and Endurance: Again, Sen'un's god level of durability and endurance comes from his use of his War God Magic. Sen'un was displayed capable of fighting at a high level of magical consumption for a middle of the days straight without tiring as well as being able to withstand spells of equal strength. Sen'un also displayed the ability to deflect immensely powerful spells with just his bare hands without suffering any damage to his hands. Immense Pain Tolerance: Sen'un was also gifted with a high tolerance for pain, being able to continue fighting even with sever injuries to his person. Assorted Attributes Magical Abilities Unrivaled Magical Power: Sen'un, during his lifetime was one of the single most powerful fighters, and is revered in history as one of the most powerful individuals to have ever been born. Sen'un's immense magical power was at level that most others couldn't truly process, which is the reason that Sen'un kept a large amount of his magical power sealed. Sen'un, just by exerting his magical power could suffocate anybody within a large radius of himself, and anybody who was to close to his person could be killed by the simple exertion of his power. Sen'un had a masterful control over his magical powers, allowing him to use as little magic in an attack while still using an attack to its almost full potential. Sen'un's magical power when released is gold in color with a green tint outlining it. *Second Origin Activation (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful back-up. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. The overall effects of activating the Second Origin are quite evident: an enormous boost in magical energy, empowered spells, ability to enhance physical strikes with magical reinforcements, temporarily breaking the "laws" of magic with specific equipment, and the rest. Notably, Second Origin is thought to be powerful enough to make a S-Class Candidate become as strong as a fully fledged S-Class Mage, while making an experienced S-Class Mage even stronger. Though it should be noted that most S-Class Mages are nearing this level of magical power in any case. Forest God Slayer Magic Forest God Slayer Magic (森林の滅神魔法, Shinrin no Metsujin Mahō) is Caster-type Lost Magic and a type of God Slayer Magic that revolves around the use of not only wood but any form of vegatation around the user. This allows Sen'un, the user to craft wooden structures, including trees, tree bark, and almost any wooden shape desired, as well as have the use of the living, and dead, vegatation around himself to attack and defend with , as well as to insnare, bind, trap, and many other applications. Because this type of magic allows Sen'un to incorperate and use anything that would naturally be found in a forest as his weapon, it also allows him to become one with nature, meaning that he can hid anywhere inside of a forest without detection, or fear of being found. Sen'un's most often and main forms of attaking is by forming wood constructs from his body to attack and defend with, as well as being able to create large and smalle alike, constructs made of wood, including wooden clones, massive wooden human-like beings, or almost anything Sen'un can imagine. One of the strongest abilities of Forest God Slayer magic is the ability to create massive forests in even the most inhospitable of areas, such as deserts. The Forest God Slayer magic while having strong offensive abilities is also known for its powerful healing properties, allowing the user, Sen'un, to draw out the life in the surrounding vegatation to heal himself or others. Sen'un has shown to have the ability to create herbs for medicinal uses, including some of the rarest and hardest to find herbs. Sen'un has shown, like other Slayer Magic uses the ability to eat his respected element, his being wood or plants, the latter being his preference. *'Bellow of the Forest God' (森神の怒号,'' Morigami no Dogō'') is the God Slayer equivalent ot the Dragon Slayer's "roar" spells. Sen'un starts by gathering his magical energy into his mouth, before releasing a massive green colored blast of magical energy, and due to his being the Forest God Slayer his "bellow" has a massive amount of shattered wood creating a barrage of shrapnel that can penetrate even magical armor. Sen'un has often made the wooden shrapnel in this spell that of poisonous plants and trees. This spell has shown to have a wide area of damage and is immensely strong for it being one of Sen'un most basic spells of his God Slayer element. This spell was powerful enough to block Shiin Nōsotchū's Kyokumen Maju, and stagger his perfected Demon God. *'Forest God's Great Tree Birth' (森神の大木誕生, Morigami no Taiboku Tanjō) is one of Sen'un's more ambiguous spells. This spell can be used both offensively or defensively, often at the same time. Sen'un usually starts by claping his hands together before preforming this spell, and after doing so he can summon a massive tree around himself, or any where that he can see within his line of vision, including growing the tree out of the side of a mountain. The tree, once formed can them be controled by Sen'un to attack by using the vines, the branches, ect.. The tree can also be used to ensnare the enemy by growing upwards around their feet and capturing them. The final result of this spell is that Sen'un can detonate the created tree, causing a large explosing in its wake. *'Carved Statue of the Forest God' (森神の彫像, Morigami no Chōzō) is one of Sen'un's most often used spell and one of his favorite. This spell while simple in use is extremely useful, expecially against large groupse of enemies. This spell allows Sen'un to create a wood doppelganger, which has its own free will and ability to think for its self. These clones are extremely helpful in luring in enemies of positioning them for a more powerful attack. This clones, while able to use magic, can only use a weakened form of the Forest God Slayer magic that created them, but thier power is still quite considerable because of the immense amount of powers that Sen'un himself possesses. War God Magic War God Magic (軍神魔法, Gunshin Mahō) is a Caster-type magic, as well as now being a forgotten and forbidden type of magic due to its immense drawbacks and its immense magical requirements. War God magic allows the user to "channel" the powers of a God of War into themselves to enhance their own abilities, as well as allowing them to utilize the immensely destructive power and spells that a War God would possess. Sen'un, having the immense magical reserves that he did excelled in his use of War God magic, it granting him a godly level of speed, physical strength, endurance and durability, all of which allowed him to fight the way he did. War God magic, while in essence could turn the user into a "''God of War"'' themselves, if used to much, if the user wasn't disciplined enough, or if the user didn't have enough control over this type of magic it would eventually turn them into a highly destructive force that did nothing but cause destruction, which is the reason it is now a forbidden magic. Users of this type of magic end up having some form of facial markings when actively using this type of magic. Passive Mode (受動モード, Judō Mōdo) is the basic mode that Sen'un keeps his War God magic in when not engaged in combat. This mode allows Sen'un to instantly activate his full War God magic at any time needed, this form also uses the least amount of magic to maintain. While in this form, Sen'un is granted the god like strength, endurance, durability, and speed in a constant manner, but does not possess the facial markings indicating that he is not actively engaging this magic. Active Usage (能動使用上, Nōdō Shiyō-jō) is the active form of this magic. When entering the Active Usage of War God magic, the user obtains a physical indicator that they have switched from the Passive Mode to the Active Usage, Sen'un's indicator being facial markings. When actively using War God magic the user gains an even greater increase to their physical abilities, as well as being able to use the offensive and defensive spells of the War God. *'War God's Battle Cry' (軍神の喊声, Gunshin no Kansei) is a spell similar to that of a Dragon Slayers "roar", but in the case of the War God this spell releases a massive concussive force that is capable of reducing anything within its immediate and direct attack range into nothing. This spell has enough power to reduce a small mountain to mere dust. This attack has also been displayed to be used as a defensive spell, by destroying any incoming attack into nothingness. This spell was strong enough to destroy Shiin Nōsotchū's Kishin's Incomplete Upper Body with relative ease. *'War God's Thundering Impact' (軍神の雷響,'' Gunshin no Raikyō'') is one of the War God's attack spells. This spell is physical in nature causing Sen'un to channel the Magical power of the War God into a part of his body, normally his hands, then upon making contact with a surface it allows Sen'un to creat a massive, gaping crater in the attacks wake. *'War God's Single Barrel: Dead Shot' (軍神の砲身:射殺,'' Gunshin no Hōshin: Shasatsu, Lit; War God's Gun Barrel: Dead Shot'') is an extremely precise attack spell of the Sen'un's. This spell causes Sen'un to charge magical power in the tip of either one of his fingers or in his entire hand, the latter being more powerful, then releasing a small or large beam o0r magical energy, depending on where the energy was charged, that can cause a massive amount of destruction, or can be used to penatrate high powered barriers. *'War God's Verdict' (軍神の評決, Gunshin no Hyōketsu) is the broad name of a set of spells of War God magic. These set of spells are said to bring down the full wrath of the War God. Each spell is immensely strong and take an equal amount of magicfal power to use, meaning that if all were used in a single battle, the magical drain would be beyond considerable. **'First ' **'Second' **'Third' **'Fourth' **'Final: Complete Destruction' (決勝：全壊, Kesshō: Zenkai) is one of Sen'un's single most powerful spells in War God magic. This spell channels all the Sen'un's magical power into a single point, resulting in an explosion of such massive proportions that it can be seen from several hundred kilometers away and raises roughly fifty plus kilometers in the air. This sepll is a last resort attack, as the destruction caused is as proportionate as the resulting explosion. Spirit Body Magic Spirit Body Magic (霊体魔法, Reitai Mahō) is an extremely old Caster-type of magic, and was an extremely rare type of magic, even during Sen'un's own lifetime. This magic allows the user to return from the afterlife, in a spirit form, in order to speak, teach, or make some form of contact with their direct descendants. This magic has only one spell that is usable by the originasl caster once they are in a spirit form. Casters of this type of magic often appear as anyone would imagine a ghost would, having an incorporeal form, and many have the ability to pass through walls and the like. The caster often tend to have a slight case of amnesia, often not knowing where they are. This type of magic is what allows Sen'un to speak with his direct descendant, Shōjirō Kusaka. *'Transference' (転移, Ten'i): This is the only castable spell by the spirit form of Spirit Body magic casters. This spell allows the original caster to transfer their types of magic, including any and every spell they knew in life that belonged to that particular magic, as well as a portion of their magical power into the oldest or first of their direct descendants. The transfer only lasts for a short amount of time, and in a few small cases, depending on how powerful the original caster, as well as the person whom the magic was transfered to, their may be a slight lingering of the ancesters magical power. Casting this spell often results in the caster returning to the afterlife, unable to retun to the realm of the living. Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Caster magic user Category:Lost Magic User Category:Male Category:Deceased